Tony White
Anthony Tony White is one of the two secondary antagonists of 2017 action film Survivor Games Fridal. He was portrayed by Tanu Dogan. BIOGRAPHY Tony first come to the big meeting for volunteers,he joked about killing people they don't know,and everyone dismissed him. When the race begins,Tony finds Sam at the First Forest and shots her from head with a gun. Minutes later,he sees Eugene Jall,who was walking at the forest alone. Tony confronts him and tells they need to be a group to win. Eugene agrees with him and seconds later he shots Marion,Tony appreciates him. A day later,Eugene says he will not more kill people for Tony,this makes him very angry. Traitor Psychopath Eugene tries to walk away,but Tony tries to shot him with arrow from his behind,fortunately Evan and his friends are walking by there and Evan shots Tony's arrow in the air by his arrow and saves Eugene. Tony suddenly teleports and comes to a forest. This forest is big and has so many trees in it. But he could see Kaitryn on a tree,and climbs and cuts her throat with a knife. Tony finds some poisons in the tree, collects them and puts to his pocket. Game with Poison Hours later,Tony finds the 8 at a plain. A fight stars but no one could kill another. Tony lays on a poison to his arrow and throws it to Ducker. Ducker is shot from his arm,but others take out the arrow. Unfortunately the poison made Ducker very aggressive and tries to harm his friends, they teleport at the last moment. Tony later gives poison to Spring with a gun deal, Spring drinks the poison thinking it was vitamin,and soon dies. The Strong Murderer Same night after Oxford's gang go out from the Club to the empty store,Tony confronts them and tells their time was over. Gang supports Oxford,but Tony punches them. Oxford shows him a knife and says he will cut Tony into pieces. Tony only laughs and takes the knife in a second,stabbes Oxford from his heart. Short before the gang being awake,Tony teleports. Next night Tony finds Evan's friends at a forest. They fight and Tony loses,teleports. Tony several days after meets with Mick at the sea. Mick was in a huge robot costume,Tony asks what was that. Mick tells he will kill everyone with this costume,unfortunately Tony is the first victim of him. Tony says it will be the opposite,and wears his special mask. Mick scares when he realizes Tony found the Other Mask. He launches a rocket to Tony,but he disappeares in a second. While Mick is trying to see Tony,Tony comes from the back and harms the robot. Mick runs away with swears. Tony laughs. After being in the Top 10,Tony speaks with Daphne's secretly at the Big House. Honour nearly hears them,but they couldn't understand that. Tony tells girls they could be a group and try to survive the Game. Daphne Annie swears and punches Tony,Daphne Kinn does the same thing too. Tony angrily looks after the girls. Next night Daphne Kinn finds Tony at girl's refuge. She ties Tony to a rock, takes his watch and throws it away. Tony asks what was going on,Daphne answers. Where are the poisons that Tony used when killing Spring. Tony laughs and tells he lost them in the fight with Mick. He also asks how she know that he killed Spring. Daphne swears and asks one more question to Tony,where is the Holy Stone. Tony says he never saw it. Daphne unfastens the rope and gives Tony the watch,Tony teleports scared. Next day at the Top 10 Forest,Tony stops running when seeing Evan,North and Ducker and Judith. He jokes about Ducker,North slaps him and tries to kill with a sword. He tries to cut Tony's throat at the ground,but Evan stops him at the last moment. He says everyone deserve a second chance,but North and Judith says Tony not deserves that. Tony stands up and thanks,afterwards he continues to run. Tony meets with Evan,Ducker and Judith hours later at the forest. He says he won't kill Evan,but might kill Ducker and Judith. Judith starts a fight with him,saying he is a dickhead. Evan tries to help her but Judith tells they need to go. Evan and Ducker continue to running sadly. When being alone,Tony tells there is no reason to kill her,so she need to only run away like them,but Judith says she will kill him. They start using sharp knifes and swords,they block each others objects and at the end,Tony throws an ax to Judith,ax stucks on Judith's head and she fells,dead. Next morning Evan sees Tony poisoned Ducker's legs,with writing a note. Ducker understands his end and suicides because he was heavy for Evan. End Of A Monster Tony comes to Big Cave at Game's end. Jonathan was also at the Cave same moment. Jonathan wears his raven mask,Tony wears his special mask and they start to harm each other. Suddenly Jonathan crushes his head to rock and drops his mask,becomes a normal person. Tony puts off his own mask and throws Jonathan out of the cliff. Jonathan fells to pond. Tony stands up and turns back,ready for going. Moments later, like a divine punishment, an icicle hanging from a rock emits a branch fell on his shoulder. Stunned, Tony stumbled backwards on a slope and into a ravine. He was severely injured and knocked unconscious, and eventually died of exposure. {|class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" style="background-color:blue; border: 1px solid #a6a6a6; width:100%; margin: 1em auto 1em auto;" |- |colspan="3" align="center" style="background-color:tan; font-size:95%; color:black" | Survivor Games Fridal Villains |- |align=center colspan="2" | Peace Will Come Daphne Annie | Daphne Kinn | Alexa Garnier | Charles Meyer | Que Taratitos | Other Volunteers Tony White | Mick Wart | Michael Adams Corgney | Marcus Herschan | Melania Brooks | Joel Summ | June Duster | Rope Anner | Fridal Corp. Frison Dalwood | Netroporhms Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Wrathful Category:Thugs Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Alter-Ego Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Brainwashers Category:Mutated Category:Provoker Category:Serial Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Egotist Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Strategic Category:Criminals Category:Successful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thief Category:Nemesis Category:Martial Artists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Betrayed Category:Opportunists Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Oppressors Category:Perverts Category:Polluters